


The Tipping Point

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional, F/M, Hurt, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More of me breaking up Ichabbie because at this point...Ichabod deserves to suffer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

> More of me breaking up Ichabbie because at this point...Ichabod deserves to suffer.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

This was the third time this week that they had argued. This time, it had been about the best way to storm Fredericks Manor. Yesterday, it was over which tasted better: Mr. Nick’s Brick Oven Pizza or Fleetwood’s. A couple of days before that, it had been over Ichabod carrying a gun.

It didn’t matter what they fought over, just that they couldn’t stop fighting. Tensions had been simmering for weeks now; a boiling pot ready to explode. Between being unable to stop Henry from raising Moloch and Ichabod’s mind being preoccupied elsewhere, Abbie was finding it harder and harder to bite her tongue.

“Is there to be no end to this?” Ichabod shouted while reaching to stop Abbie from leaving the cabin. “Will you never cease causing these meaningless quarrels with me?”

Enraged, Abbie flung his arm off of her and pushed him. The back of his knees collided with the couch causing him to fall back into its folds. There he sat awkwardly and stunned at her vehemence. From this position, Abbie, for once towered over him.

“No! You do NOT get to play the victim card here, Crane.” The jacket that was once in her hand found itself roughly dismissed as Abbie tossed it on the floor; lost in a blind rage.

“Now, I have been more than patient with you but this has got to stop.”

“To what are you referring?”

“You and your incessant moping over a woman who has lied and manipulated you for centuries. Literally, centuries. A son, who you knew nothing about, you want to go outside and play ball with? Oh and who just happens to be one of the four horseman of the apocalypse. Your condescension to me and my ideas…

“I have never...”

“Cut the crap Crane!” She had had it with him. The dam had broken and instead of anger, she was beginning to feel the sweet tendrils of relief as she let go everything that she had been holding in.

“Do you know where you would be without me right now? Huh? In Tarrytown Psych or dead. I have saved your sorry ass more times than I can count. I have been here for you, provided for you, comforted you and all you have done is dismiss me as if I am nothing more to you than a servant.”

At that, Ichabod bolted straight up, once again towering over her small frame. His eyes burned with pain and anger at her accusations and he did everything in his power to try and maintain his composure.

“I have always treated and viewed you as nothing short of a remarkably strong, courageous and wonderful woman and for you to suggest otherwise means that you are blinded by anger.”

“Oh, I’m blind?”

“Yes, you are blind. You are so enveloped in the walls that you have built up around you that you cannot see the sacrifices I have made for you.”

Abbie’s beautiful eyes grew large as she laughed bitterly; shocked that he would even dare to claim that he had sacrificed anything let alone gave up something for her. “Oh really? And what have you given up, huh?” Abbie stood toe-to-toe with Ichabod, getting as close as she could. Though she was small, she was fierce and Ichabod couldn’t help but try to put some space between them.

“Have you been ousted by your boss? Ostracized by your co-workers? Have you routinely jeopardized your life and the life of the only family you have left just for me?”

“I have given up any possible connection with my son and my wife for our partnership.”

“Wrong! First of all, you never gave up your son because you never knew he existed and it’s ridiculous that I, yet again, have to tell you that there is nothing left of the man formally known as Jeremy in there. Secondly, Katrina is a grown woman who can make her own choices. She chose to go back to the horseman. There was nothing left to hold on to. She chose to leave _you_.”

The silence that followed was absolute in its orchestral symphony. The thrown accusations lay scattered around them like a web, complicated and full traps. Neither knew what to say or where to go from here.

Abbie thought about apologizing first. She thought about giving in and then stopped herself. Though what she said may have been painful to hear, it didn’t make it any less true. At some point, someone was going to have to give Ichabod the wakeup call that he needed. Who better to do that than the one person whom, whether he acknowledged it or not, had always been there for him and always would?

“If it is all the same to you Lefttenant, I’d very much like to be alone for a while.”

Abbie backed up, retrieving the jacket that she had so casually through aside. “You can have all of the space you need Crane. When you figure out whether or not you want to be a part of this team, give me a call.”

Ichabod watched Abbie leave the cabin, slamming the door in her wake. He was hurt that she had accused him of such transgressions against her and yet, as he sat against the edge of the couch, he could not find the lies in her charges. He had not treated her the way she deserved. He had not thanked her for her endless devotion to him.

The thing that made him ache the deepest however was that she was gone. She had left him in anger before he could apologize for wounding her so deeply. She had left him before he could hug her and try to begin to repair their broken friendship. She had left him before he finally told her not only how much her presence in his life gave him the greatest of joys, but just how deeply he loved and cared for her.


End file.
